In Each Other's Shoes
by TheDusty321
Summary: Laura wishes to be a hamster. Hamtaro and Bijou wish to be humans. All three see a shooting star and make their wishes. The next morning, Hamtaro and Laura find that they've swapped bodies. Can Laura become a Ham-Ham? And can Hamtaro become a human? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to In Each Other's Shoes. In case you weren't aware, I do not own Hamtaro in any way, shape, or form. Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I only own this story.**

* * *

In Each Other's Shoes Ch. 1: Prologue

It started off like any normal day in Japan. The Harunas were about to start off their day. Laura was getting ready for school and Hamtaro was waiting for her to leave so he could go to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.

"See you, Hamtaro!" Laura said as she left.

As soon as Laura left the room, Hamtaro got out of his cage and went up onto the windowsill. He watched Laura leave out the front door and to the sidewalk, where she met Kana. The two girls then went off to school. The coast now clear, Hamtaro scurried to the hole he made in the wall. He came out on the roof and slid down the drainpipe. He landed on Brandy, the Harunas' dog, and scurried to a hole in the ground that led to the Clubhouse. When Hamtaro arrived, Oxnard, Boss, Snoozer, and Bijou were there.

"Hey guys! No one else is here?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah, it is, for now." Boss said.

"'Amtaro. Zou are looking well today." Bijou said.

"Thanks, Bijou." Hamtaro said. "How about you, Oxnard?"

"Can't complain. I have plenty of sunflower seeds today." Oxnard said.

"Anything new with Laura?" Boss asked. "I could use an adventure."

"Well, she's said that school was getting harder for her. She told me that she wishes she were a hamster like me. Well, lately I've wished I were human. It's not that I don't like being a Ham-Ham. It's just that I want to know what it's like to be human and go to school. That in itself would make an adventure." Hamtaro said.

"Well, z'I have wanted to do ze things zat Maria does. Zif only I could." Bijou said.

"That does sound like an adventure. It's a shame stuff like that can't happen." Boss said.

"Zzzz… Who knows? You might see a shooting star tonight. Zzzz…" Said a voice.

The other Hams turned to see Snoozer. As usual, he spouted out something helpful while sleeping. The Hams-Hams still haven't figured out how he does this. Hamtaro took Snoozer's words to heart, as did Bijou.

"You two can make your wishes tonight. But, until then, I say we play a game of 'Hide-and-go-seek'." Boss said to them.

"Ok, Boss." Hamtaro replied.

They then played in and out of the Clubhouse, until it was time to get back before Laura.

"See you, guys!" Hamtaro said.

"_Au revoir, 'Amtaro!"_ Bijou said to him.

"See you, Hamtaro! Hope your wish comes true!" Boss said.

"Thanks, Boss!" Hamtaro said as he left.

"_Oui, Boss!_ Zank you!" Bijou said, making Boss blush.

Hamtaro scurried through the tunnel to his yard. Once there, he climbed up the drainpipe and scurried back into Laura's room and into his cage. Laura came in not long after, tired after a long week. She dropped her bookbag and knelt down to Hamtaro's level.

"I'm back, Hamtaro." She said.

* * *

Later that night, Laura was in her pajamas and writing in her journal. She looked at Hamtaro sitting on the windowsill. She joined him and saw the star-filled sky outside.

"Doesn't it look wonderful, Hamtaro?" She asked.

"Mm-hm." Hamtaro said as he nodded.

Laura couldn't understand him, but got the message when she saw him nod. Suddenly, they saw a star shooting across the sky.

'_It's just as Snoozer said.'_ Hamtaro thought.

Both of them put their hands together, making their wishes.

'_I wish I was a hamster like Hamtaro.'_ Laura wished in her mind.

'_And I wish I was a human like Laura.'_ Hamtaro wished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bijou made the same wish as Hamtaro at her house.

'_Z'I wish I was a human like Maria.'_ Bijou wished.

* * *

Hamtaro was back in his cage and Laura was in bed.

"Goodnight, Hamtaro." Laura said.

"Goodnight, Laura." Hamtaro said.

With that, they both went to sleep, not knowing the surprise that awaited them tomorrow.


	2. Swapped

**Back to work with this one too. Enjoy.**

* * *

In Each Other's Shoes Ch. 2: Swapped

Hamtaro opened his eyes to bright sunshine. He put a hand up to block it. Wait a second. A hand? Hamtaro looked at the hand in front of him. He curled the slender fingers experimentally.

_Since when did I have hands?_ Hamtaro thought to himself. _This is really weird. Maybe Laura could help._

He turned his head to look around. Laura was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, he didn't remember getting onto Laura's bed either.

_Okay, now things are really getting weird. Where on Earth is Laura? And what am I doing on her bed? This is so confusing._ He thought.

He put one of his newfound hands to his head. He then felt hair.

_Wait a second._ He thought.

He then lowered the hand to his face, feeling bare skin.

_It can't be!_

He then sat up, finding the lower half of his body underneath bed sheets. Looking around again, he found the room to be smaller than it should've been. He soon caught sight of his hamster cage and started reaching for it. He grabbed it with both hands and brought it up to his face in order to look inside. There, inside the small house, was Hamtaro, or, in this case, his body. He saw the chest rise and fall, meaning it was still breathing.

_I think I know what this means, but just to make sure._ Hamtaro thought to himself.

He put the cage on the bed and made to get off the bed. Two long legs came out of the sheets and went down to the floor. The feet were bare and Hamtaro could clearly see that he was wearing pajamas, Laura's pajamas to be more specific. This only further confirms what he's concluded.

_There's no doubt about it now. But, that's not how I wanted to confirm it. I have to see myself._ Hamtaro thought.

He got up, only to end up leaning against the windowsill. He saw what he was looking for on the desk, a small mirror where he could see his reflection. Leaning on the desk for support, Hamtaro walked over to the mirror. Sure enough, he saw Laura's face when he looked in it.

_Well, looks like my wish came true. I wonder how Laura's gonna react when she finds out she's a Ham-Ham now._ He thought to himself.

Just as he finished thinking that, he heard a slight rustling in his cage.

_Sounds like Laura's waking up. I better talk to her so she doesn't freak out._ Hamtaro thought as he walked over and sat on the bed, next to the cage.

* * *

Laura woke up to find herself in a strange place.

_Huh? What is this place?_ She thought as she looked around.

She quickly found that she was standing on cedar chips, which were oddly bigger than she remembered.

_What am I doing in Hamtaro's hamster cage? Speaking of which, where is he?_ She wondered.

She decided to call out to him, only to be met with a surprise.

"Hamtaro!" Laura called.

She then froze; finding the voice that called Hamtaro's name wasn't her own.

_What happened to my voice?!_ She thought.

* * *

Hamtaro was also surprised to hear his own voice calling out his name.

_If Laura has my voice, then that means…_

He decided to answer Laura's call.

"I'm out here, Laura." He whispered.

Just as he thought it would, Laura's voice came out of his new mouth. Laura, surprised to hear her own voice respond, walked out of Hamtaro's house, only to see her body looking right at her. Needless to say, she was shocked.

_W-what in the world?_ She thought.

Seeing her shock, Hamtaro decided to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay, Laura. Besides, you said you wanted to be a hamster, didn't you?" He said, saying the last part with a smile.

Laura's shock turned to confusion, as could be seen on her face.

"How do you know my name, and what I wished for?" Laura asked.

She then thought of something.

"This is a dream, isn't it? And you're my conscience." She said.

Hamtaro, wanting to correct Laura, simply said, "I don't think this is a dream, Laura. And I'm not your… um… 'conscience'? What's that mean?"

While Hamtaro pondered on the unfamiliar word, Laura was more confused than before. If this wasn't a dream, then who was it that she was talking to?

"If you're not my conscience, then who are you?" she asked again.

This broke Hamtaro out of his thoughts and looked at Laura again. Then, he had an idea.

_I need to get that mirror, so Laura can see herself. That's what did it for me, at least._ He thought to himself.

"You wait right there." He said to Laura before getting up.

Still wobbly like before, Hamtaro leant on the desk while he grabbed the mirror. He brought it over to the bed and put it in front of Laura. Laura gasped upon Hamtaro's face in her reflection. But, that could only mean one thing.

"H-Hamtaro? Is that you?" she asked the stranger.

"Yup." He said simply.

Laura was surprised again. She wasn't expecting this person to be her hamster.

"How did this happen?" Laura asked her former hamster.

"You wished to be a hamster last night, right?" Hamtaro asked.

Laura nodded.

"Well, I wished to be human like you." He continued.

Laura gasped.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Well, I was aching for a new adventure." Hamtaro replied.

This confused Laura.

"Adventure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Whenever you're not around, I go outside through a hole in the wall. I always manage to get back in my cage before you get back." Hamtaro said.

Hamtaro was afraid Laura wouldn't understand.

"Please don't be mad at me, Laura." He begged.

Laura understood, however. She even laughed.

"That sounds like you. You can never stay in one place, can you?" She said.

Hamtaro laughed too.

"No, I can't." He said.

"So, what do you do outside?" Laura asked.

Hamtaro had an answer to that.

"I meet with my friend, Oxnard, and go to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, where all of my other friends are." Hamtaro answered.

Laura recognized the name.

"Oxnard? You mean Kana's hamster?" She asked.

"That's him. There's also Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Boss, Snoozer, Cappy, and many others." Hamtaro replied.

Laura recognized some other names. There were some she didn't recognize though.

"Who are Boss and Snoozer? Do they have owners?" She asked.

Hamtaro shook his head.

"Neither one has an owner. Boss is a field Ham-Ham who likes to dig tunnels that lives in the clubhouse. Snoozer lives at the clubhouse too. We call him that because he's always sleeping. The strange thing about him is that he often says helpful things, even though he's asleep." He explained.

Laura then thought of something.

"What's a 'Ham-Ham'?" She asked, curious about the term Hamtaro used.

"Ham-Ham is what we call ourselves. In other words, it's our word for hamster." Hamtaro explained.

"Oh." Laura said.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps.

"Sounds like your mom's woken up, Laura. What do we do?" Hamtaro asked.

"Just act natural, Hamtaro." Laura suggested.

"Like saying 'Good morning' or something?" Hamtaro asked.

"Yeah, like that." Laura answered.

"Okay." Hamtaro said.

Laura's mother Marian then knocked on the door.

"Laura? Are you awake?" She asked.

"Yes, I am, La… ah, I mean, Mom." Hamtaro answered as Laura.

Marian then opened the door and came in.

"Good morning, dear." She said to Hamtaro, not knowing he wasn't her daughter and that her daughter was in the cage.

"Good morning, Mom." Hamtaro reciprocated.

"And good morning to you too, Hamtaro." Marian said.

Laura didn't know how to respond, so she just rubbed her head like she's seen Hamtaro do. Marian smiled and turned back to Hamtaro.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked him.

"No, Mom. Not really." Hamtaro replied.

"That's good. See you downstairs, dear." Marian said as she left.

"Okay, Mom." Hamtaro said.

Hamtaro and Laura then heard Marian go down the stairs. Hamtaro looked down at Laura.

"How'd I do?" He asked her.

"I think you fooled her. However, you're probably going to need to learn human etiquette." Laura said.

"Like eating with utensils, right?" Hamtaro asked.

"That's right, Hamtaro. Humans don't eat everything with her hands." Laura said.

"All right. Teach me as best you can, Laura." Hamtaro said.

"I will. Don't worry." Laura replied.

Hamtaro grabbed the cage and put it on the desk. Laura got out of the cage as Hamtaro sat down. Laura immediately started to teach Hamtaro about how to use utensils like a knife and a fork.


End file.
